The Pieces Fit
by eclaregurl
Summary: title subject to change open to suggestions...  Normal grave shift, Catherine hands out assignments, and in teams of two they start to unravel their subsequent mysteries, Normal right? well, see!  T for mentions of rape, just incase
1. The Assignments

**(A/N: CSI: awsome show! So, my new story! YAY! lol Hope you like it! Enjoy! C-ya!)**

**_Chapter 1: The assignments_**

One warm spring evening, at CSI headquarters, the Grave Shift gets their assignments.

*team gathered in break room*

**Catherine**: Ray and Greg, 419 in the desert, specific location on this paper.

**Greg**: We got this! *fist bumps Ray*

**Ray**: *chuckles at Greg*

**Catherine**: *rolls her eyes at them, smiling* Ok, Sofia, you and I have a bloody crime scene, but no apparent body at a small motel called The Brandel.

**Sofia**: The Brandel? Where is that?

**Catherine**: *shrugs her shoulders* Apparently, on the other side of Vegas.

**Nick**: What are me 'n' Sara workin'?

**Catherine**: Well, I'm giving you the toughest one, because I know you guys can handle it and I know you guys will work the hardest to solve any crime committed against children.

**Sara**: Oh…

**Catherine**: *sighs* You guys have a possible double 426. The two girls are at Desert Palms, the younger one is in the worst condition.

**Nick**: *angered for the girls* Let's go, Sara!

**Sara**: *agitated as well* Right behind you, Nick! *both leave*

**Catherine**: *looks at the rest and sighs* Did I give them the right one?

**Greg**: Don't worry, Cath. They won't rest till they find the guy who did it!

*Ray and Sofia agree*

**Catherine**: *sighs again and shakes her head in frustration* That's what I'm afraid of.

_**With Sara and Nick arriving at Desert Palm**_

**Nick**: *pulls in and parks car* Are you ready, Sara? Remember no matter how this case affects us emotionally we can't let them control our actions or Cath will take us off this case.

**Sara**: *sighs* I know, and if we go in there angry at some guy we haven't even found yet…

**Nick**: It will scare the hell out of those girls. *nods* Yea, that too. So, we good, ya know, for now?

**Sara**: Yea, those girls are probably scared enough as it is. Let's go!

*Sara and Nick walk to the desk*

**Nick**: Hey, Nurse?

**Nurse**: *smiles at him* It's Jane.

**Nick**: Hi, I'm Nick Stokes and this is Sara Sidle.

**Sara**: *waves her hand slightly* Hi.

**Nick**: And we're with the crime lab. We are here about two girls who were admitted for abuse and possible rape trauma.

**Jane**: *sighs* Those poor girls. Come on, I'll update you on their conditions, their room is down here. They have been here for an hour or so. The older one carried the little one, right through the doors you just came through, I saw them. As I ran to them, I called to attending nurses for help, when Tom and I reached them, I took the little one and set her on a gurney, and Tom caught the other girl when she passed out. The older one isn't talking, but we think she is about sixteen to eighteen. She has multiple abrasions along her back, arms, and legs, as well as a black eye. We hear her cries every so often and quiet mumblings we can't quite understand. The doctor that checked on her ten minutes ago said she mumbled something like ca-something c- something- something. She had a small contusion on her forehead that was stitched up. She might have a small concussion from it as well, so she might not remember much of the attack.

**Sara**: And the younger girl?

**Jane**: As I had said, the older girl was carrying her, she was even more battered. We suspect she is about three to five. She has multiple broken bones, her cheek was cut, and she was bleeding so severely, they found a rather big head wound, for the size of her head, it wasn't deep just big. She is stable now, she is sleeping. The older girl was pushing the button for the nurses' station, about a half hour ago. I went in, she still wasn't talking of course but I understood that she wanted to hold the little girls hand, but I told her she couldn't because of all the wires. So, I did put the beds as close as I could without messing anything up like the IV's or anything, she could reach the handle on the bed, *stops in front of the window to the room the older girl, with dark straight hair, is facing away from the window and the little girl, whose head is badaged with a small brown curl escaping it and has her right arm and left leg in casts and a bandage on her cheek, is on the other side of her* As you can see she hasn't let go since. I'm no CSI, of course, but from the damage each girl sustained, it seems to me that whoever did this to them started with the little one gave her some intense beatings then the older one found them and tried to stop it so he turned to her beat her a little, she fell or something hitting her head, giving the perpetrator a chance to escape. *stops and sees Sara and Nick just staring at her* Um, like I said, I'm no CSI.

**Sara**: No, but from what you told us about their injuries that is a possibility. Did you perform an SAE kit on both?

**Jane**: We did, the results are not in just yet bet when they are I will let you know.

**Nick**: Thank you, Jane, here is my number just in case we are gone when the results are in. We'll take it from here.

_**With Catherine and Sofia at The Brandel**_

**Sofia**: You said there is no body, right? Just tons of blood?

**Catherine**: That's what the manager said. I think we should talk to him before we work on the room.

**Man**: *walks over* My name is Jon Templeton. May I help you ladies? Two rooms, *looks at them slyly* or room for two?

**Catherine**: Ugh! Sorry, Sofia! I love ya, but as sister! I don't get with women.

**Sofia**: Ugh! I agree, Cath! Jon, we are looking for the manager.

**Jon**: *chuckles* Just kiddin'! And your lookin' at 'im! I own the place.

**Catherine**: Mr. Templeton, I'm Catherine Willows and this is Sofia Curtis; we're from the crime lab. You reported one of your rooms is covered in blood, correct?

**Jon**: Right! Room twenty-three. *looks down* Let's see… ah here it is the key that unlocks every room. Follow me ladies!*Unlocks the door* Here it is. Careful, it's a blood bath.

**Catherine**: Mr. Templeton…

**Jon**: Jon, please.

**Catherine**: Right. *clears her throat* Mr. Templeton, how many master keys do you have? And have you lost it recently?

**Jon**: Um, just the one. And I don't think I have lost it. Wait, I couldn't find it the other day, but it turns out Brandel forgot to put it back after cleaning the rooms.

**Sofia**: Brandel? Like your motel?

**Jon**: Yea, I built this motel, fifteen years ago, Brandel was almost two, my wife had just died and we moved here from North Dakota, for a fresh start. I named it after him and put his name on the ownership as well so when I die he won't have to fight anyone to keep it.

**Catherine**: May I take your master key? Just to check for unknown prints. Just in case Brandel was covering himself for losing it for a while.

**Jon**: Of course, here. *drops key into the bag*

**Sofia**: We are going to need print from anyone who works here including you and your son so we can rule out your fingerprints.

**Jon**: It's just Brandel and me, but we will do whatever we can.

**Catherine**: Can you cover this for a few minutes, Sofia? I would like to ask Mr. Templeton a few more questions.

**Sofia**: Sure, Cath, I got it.

*Catherine and Jon start walking back to the office*

**Catherine**: Do you know who you rented that room to most recently? They may be the person we are looking for, either the attacker or who's blood is all over that room.

**(A/N: What did you think? Chapter 2 to come tomorrow! :) Press that review button and tell me what you think!)**


	2. Secret Information

**Hey guys! Back again! This may not be my best work, but I really am trying to teach myself to write crimialist stories cause they interest me and I feel I have all these hopefully interesting stories in my head it's just trying to convey my points that I maybe strugling with. Please, please tell me how I am doing with this. Enjoy! C-ya!**

**_Chapter 2: The Secret Information_**

_**With Sara and Nick in the girls hospital room**_

**Sara**: Hello, I'm Sara Sidle, and this is my partner Nick Stokes. We are from the crime lab, we are going to help find who did this to you.

**Nick**: Yea, we are here to help you. Can you tell us your name, how old you are, and where you are from?

**Older girl**: *speaks very softly and slowly turns to them with her eyes closed still holding the bed tight* You already know all that… *slowly opens her eyelids revealing the brightest blue irises* Nicky.

**Nick**: *starts to tear up and whispers* Oh, my god! *turns to Sara because he is in so much shock he cannot go to the girl* Sara, there are only two people in the world that call me Nicky and have blue eyes that bright… *finally is able to move towards her* Sweetie, please, please tell me that's not…

**Older girl**: *starts crying again* Yes! Crystal!

**Nick**: *crying with her* No, no, no…

**Older girl**: *cries so hard she exhausts herself and falls into a fitful sleep*

**Sara**: *goes to Nick, who is still crying, and leads him out of the room* Nick, I can't help until you tell me what's going on… how you know those girls…

**Nick**: *trying to stop crying long enough to fill Sara in* Sara, did I ever tell you, *sniffs* I have seven brothers and sisters and I'm the youngest?

**Sara**: Yea, why?

**Nick**: My oldest brother was fourteen when I was born. When I was eight, he was twenty-two, I was in his wedding. *sniffs* Two years later, he had a beautiful baby girl he named Abigail Nicole Stokes. Since I was twelve, when she was born, I didn't like the idea of being called, "Uncle" don't get me wrong, I loved being one, just the title wasn't really something I wanted at twelve years of age. Anyway, when I first met her I instantly fell in love with her and her bright blue baby eyes. I left to come here when she was about eight. When she was fourteen, her sister was born. I would visit them every so often. Early last year, my brother and his wife died in a fire, Abigail was given custody of her baby sister, because she was going to graduate soon, a year early, and she had a part time job that would become full time after she graduated.

**Sara**: *thinking* This has to have something to do with this case or he wouldn't be telling me. *to Nick* Nick, if you are telling me what I think you are telling me, Cath will make you remove yourself from this case.

**Nick**: *looks at her pleadingly* Please, just for a little while can we not tell Cath, I mean, we both promised to keep our emotions in check. Please, Sar, I need to be on this case.

**Sara**: *thinks and looks at the ceiling* I'm going to regret this… *to Nick* Not tell Cath, what?

**Nick**: *wraps her in a hug* Thanks, Sar.

**Sara**: But… If I see your emotions or relationship with the girls affecting this case, I will tell Cath.

**Nick**: Done!

*after about an hour of their conversation and some waiting so Abigail could get some sleep before they questioned her*

*hear a young girls tearful voice* S-s-s-sissy?

**Nick**: Crystal! Sara, I have to be with her, go get the doctors tell them she is awake!

**Sara**: Got it! *runs off*

**Nick**: *goes to Crystal* Crystal, sweetie, calm down. It's alright. Nicky's here!

**Crystal**: *calms down a bit still crying* Niddy? Niddy! *reaches for him*

**Nick**: *reaches for her and holds her tiny battered hands* Shh… It's ok. I can't really hold you right now, sweetie, but I'm right here.

**Doctor**: *walks in door with Jane and Sara following right behind* My name is Dr. Grover, like the Sesame Street character, we go by our first names so the children are not as confused. I was on my way to this room when Miss Sidle here almost ran into me. I had gotten an alert saying, the little one was awake. Jane will you help me with the now less necessary wires on this poor girl.

**Jane**: Yes, Dr.

*when the wires were gone Dr. Grover check to make sure Crystal was ok to be moved without assistance*

**Grover**: *sees Crystal is reaching for Nick and hands her to him* Jane, just one shot of pain meds through her IV, should be fine for now. For a girl her age, and size, she is beginning to recover at a rather fast rate. Do we know her or the other girl's names yet?

**Nick**: Yes, this girl is Crystal; she is almost four years old. And she *points to Abigail* is Abigail; she is seventeen almost eighteen. They are sisters. Abigail told us.

**Grover**: At least she is speaking, she was mumbling eairler something like ca- cal- or something and then c-something-something. Jane, help me check over Abigail here, too.

**Nick**: *softly gasps and has a look that says how could he not figure it all out before*

**Sara**: *gives Nick an "are you ok?" look*

**Nick**: *mouths* Tell you when they leave.

**Grover**: Well, they are doing well. *goes to Crystal and lightly touches her chin, one of the only places on her body not bruised, causing her to giggle slightly* And you little miss Crystal are quite a fighting three year old. *looks at Nick* Not many children her age that sustain that much damage to their bodies survive. Protect her Mister Stokes, if the bastard that did this to them, has a second chance with her, she may not get one.

**Nick**: *glances at Sara* These bright blue eyed girls will be put in protective custody as soon as they are released.

**Grover**: Good, I will be back in a half hour, if they are both doing better, I will release them to you and Miss Sidle.

**Sara**: Thank you, Sir.

*Dr. Grover leaves as Jane's cell rings*

**Jane**: *checks phone* Nick, Sara? *they look at her* That was my friend in testing, she put a rush on the girls SAE kits for me. *looks at them with pity* Trauma from rape: yes, semen: no.

**Nick**:*sighs* Alright, thanks anyway Jane.

*Jane leaves*

**Sara**: Now what? No, semen: no suspect, no suspect: no case.

**Nick**: *holds Crystal closer to him* We are investigators, Sara, we do our job, we investigate. *to Crystal* Sweetie?

**Crystal**: *looks at him* Yes, Niddy?

**Nick**: Crystal, baby, do you remember who hurt you and Abby? *grabs her small hand and kisses her knuckles softly*

**Crystal**: *shakes her head* No, but dey hurted sissy. Me dooing to kidd der budds!

**Nick**: *chuckles softly* Of course, you will, baby. *notices her dirty nails* Sar! Look at Abby's nails! Does she have any residue under them?

**Sara**: It looks like… Blood! She may have pieces of her attacker!

**Nick**: Crystal, too! And she has what looks to be carpet fibers as well! Help me with Crystal's then we can get Abby's!

**Sara**: *brings a few small zip lock bags, scraper and a pair of tweezers*

**Nick**: Princess, I need you to be a big girl for me ok? My friend, Sara, is going to clean your under your fingernails, ok.

**Crystal**: Why, Niddy?

**Sara**: *grins hugely at Crystal* You don't want dirty fingers when you go to Niddy's house do you?

**Crystal**: *looks horrified* NO! *throws her hands toward Sara* Dlean! Dlean, Sara!

*after getting the evidence from Crystal's nails*

**Nick**: Princess, I'm going to put you on the bed, so I can see Abby, ok? *sets her down and picks up the remote and turns on Disney Channel* Look, honey, the princesses are on!

**Crystal**: YAY! *gets engrossed in the TV*

**Sara**: Hold her hand, Nick, and I will scrape under her nails.

**Abigail**: *moans and wakes up* Nicky? Where's Crystal? Is she ok?

**Nick**: Shh… She's ok; she woke up, a little bit ago. We need your help, Ab; we think you might have evidence of who did this to you, under your nails. Do you remember anything?

**Abigail**: *as she holds still so Sara can collect the evidence* Not much, just darkness, and sounds. I don't remember his face but I think I may be suppressing it out of fear, sorry.

**Sara**: *looks at her with shock*

**Nick**: *smiles at his niece* Ever since I first visited Abbs, after starting as a CSI, she has been wanting to be one, she researches about it and everything.

**Abigail**: Yea, so I get the importance of remembering, and what could be causing me not to.

**Sara**: I'm impressed. By the way, Nick, what happened earlier, when the doctor was here?

**Nick**: Oh, that I was mentally beating myself up for not figuring it out sooner.

**Abigail**: Figuring, what out?

**Nick**: You and Crystal. Dr. Grover mentioned he heard you mumble something like ca- cal- or something c-something-something.

**Abigail**: I did? Oh, I must have been so worried about Crystal I was mumbling something that was supposed to help us.

**Sara**: *being finished scraping held her hands up a little* Still impressed!

**Nick**: *chuckles then got serious* You did only I didn't figure it out till then. You were saying, "Call CSI." It's the only thing you could have said, because you know I work at the crime lab.

**Sara**: Oh, that does make sense.


End file.
